gaiamocracyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Markus Möller/Über Demokratie
Gaiamocracy - Möglichkeiten Planetarer Demokratie Die GAIAMOCRACY-Initiative ist ein Projekt von Einzelpersonen, die die Entfaltung planetaren Bewußtseins fördern und die Verwirklichung planetarer Demokratie befürworten. Die Gaiamocracy-Initiative macht sich Gedanken zur Entwicklung, Gestaltung und Entfaltung einer ERDDEMOKRATIE. :Hinsichtlich der territorialen/geopolitischen Staatenverhältnisse, einschließlich ihrer globalen Auswirkungen und Kehrseiten, die in einer „anarchistischen“ „Staatengemeinschaft“ auftreten können, soll durch eine Demokratisierung der Institutionen, Neuschaffung von regulierenden Organisationen z.B. ein UNPA und der Qualifizierung der Demokratien, aufbauend durch Elemente der Direkten Demokratie ein Gleichgewicht geschaffen werden, dass Freiheit, Gerechtigkeit und die Würde allem Leben zuspricht und die Charta der Vereinten Nationen erfüllen hilft. (http://www.unric.org/de/charta) (werden überarbeitet, u.a. Rupert Woodfin: Marxismus. Ein Sachcomic) Ebenso wie im Demokratieprozess unterschiedliche Ebenen (Kommunal, Land, Bund, EU, Uno etc.), verschiedenartig subsidiär zum Einsatz genutzt werden können, könnte eine dezentrale, selbst-organisierte Kultur vorherrschen, die uns als einen Teil des Organismus Erde auszeichnet. (werden überarbeitet, u.a. Chantal Mouffe / James Lovelock etc.) ist mit allem verbunden […(siehe oben) ...Verantwortung gegenüber allem Sein..] „Danach sollten Aufgaben, Handlungen und Problemlösungen so weit wie möglich selbstbestimmt und eigenverantwortlich unternommen werden, also wenn möglich vom Einzelnen, vom Privaten, von der kleinsten Gruppe oder der untersten Ebene einer Organisationsform. Nur wenn dies nicht möglich ist oder mit erheblichen Hürden und Problemen verbunden ist, sollen sukzessive größere Gruppen, öffentliche Kollektive oder höhere Ebenen einer Organisationsform die Aufgaben und Handlungen subsidiär unterstützen und übernehmen.“ (Zitat: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Subsidiarit) Somit könnte die Weltbürgerschaft theoretisch in verschieden Parlamenten Internationaler Organisationen verhandeln (die wiederum auch untereinander fraktioniert sein können) oder in einem UN-Parlament, letztendlich sogar in einem WBE (Weltbürgerentscheid) entscheiden. (http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Internationale_Organisation), (http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parlamentarische_Versammlung_bei_den_Vereinten_Nationen UNPA) Wirtschaftliche Zusammenhänge können ähnlich konfiguriert sein, z.B. ist ein Geldsystem hin zum Tauschsystem genauso vorstellbar, als auch die kooperative Wirkung von verschiedenen Geldsystemen – bspw. vom Chiemgauer, zur DM, über den Euro zum Gaiataler. - 1.1 (Dr. Pepper 23:23, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC)) Denkbar... Welt Wahlen ...die Einführung eines Weltparlaments (UNPA) §x1 Politisches System, Rechtssytem, Grundsätze ...direkt demokratische Strukturen auf allen Ebenen §x1.x1 ...einen weltweiten freien und kostenlosen Zugang zum Internet, mit der Chance an elektronischen Abstimmungen und Papierwahlen zu partizipieren. §x1.x1.x1 Bildung ...das bedingungslose Weltbürgergrundeinkommen, gekoppelt an Regionalwährungen §x1.x1.x2 Sozialpolitik ...einen Weltethos mit einer Vielzahl verschiedener kultureller Phänomene und Wertvorstellungen §x1.x2 ...ein Sensibilisierungsprogramm der Gesellschaft für Anerkenung §x1.x2.x1 ...einen Weltbürgerentscheid über den Klimaschutz §x1.x2.x2 ...Weltbürgerentscheide zu geopolitischen Konflikten mit rechtlichen Konsequenzen §x1.x2.x3 ...einen Weltbürgerentscheid, ohne rechtliche Konsequenz, zum Nahostkonflikt §x1.x2.x3.x1 ...den Bau des ersten Weltraumfahrstuhls auf dem Mount Kailash http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kailash §x2.x Projekte/Weltraum ...den Bau des Adobe Museum of Digital Media unter öffentlicher Hand bzw. open source http://scaryideas.com/content/20907/ §x2.x Projekte/Digitales ...den Auf- und schnellstmöglichen Ausbau nachhaltiger Weltinfrastrukturen §x2.x Projekte/Nachhaltigkeit/Logistik [RöhrensystemEnergieBiodiversität] ...die bestmögliche Entfernung von Weltraummüll bzw. Raumfahrtrückstände §x2.x Projekte/Weltraum ...ein weltweites Wiederaufforstungsprogramm §x2.x Projekte/Umwelt-Natur-Nachhaltigkeit/Forschung/Medizin/Pharmazie ...die Schaffung von Gebrauchs- und Lebensmittelmärkten ohne viel Verpackung, Abfall und Müll, sowie mit nachhaltigen, fairen und ökologischen Produkten. §x3.x Vertrieb ...weltweiten öffentlich-rechtlichen Rundfunk §x3.x Medien/Vertrieb/Bildung/Organisation/UNO . . . ...möge die gaiamocracy dafür sorgen fz roadtogm - Road to Gaiamocracy Tuesday, November 16, 2010 Was ist Gaiamocracy 2. Version Signaturen: rot= zu entfernen blau= einzufügen Das Wort Gaiamocracy ist ein Kunstbegriff. Gaiamocracy ist eine Symbiose der 2 Worte Gaia (Mutter Erde) und Democracy, die sog. Erd-Demokratie. Es beinhaltet die Wertschätzung unserer Erde und die der darauf lebenden (Lebe)Wesen, einschließlich des Makro-Organismus Erde selbst (und dessen Reflexion im ALL). Außerdem (enthält es den Glauben, die Hoffnung und) das Interesse (und der Glaube), dass auf Grund der massiv vorschreitenden Globalisierung, die direkte Demokratie auf Weltebene gefördert werden muss,(. Dd)a in unser gegenwärtigen Zeit, (die jegliche) Geschehnisse auf fast jeden Weltbürger (viele negative, nicht nachhaltige) Auswirkungen (hat auf seinen Alltag nehmen können). Der Fortschritt in unserer Zeit ermöglicht uns die technischen Mittel, um als Weltbürger aktiv an der globalen Politik teil zu nehmen. Wir sind in einem Zeitalter in dem die Entscheidungen einzelner Staaten Auswirkungen auf die Gesamtbevölkerung Einfluss nehmen, wie z. B. den Klimaschutz. Es ist unverantwortlich Grenzen zu ziehen die in Realität nicht existieren. hier passt aus dem Buch Skandale evtl. ein Vgl. von HMBroder zu, muss ich nochmal lesen Wenn z. B. einige Länder sich gegen den Klimaschutz entscheiden, hat dass dramatische Auswirkungen auf alle anderen Länder. Unser Aufruf ist ein Urschrei an unsere tiefe Kraft und Sehnsucht nach Selbstbestimmung und unserer Verantwortung gegenüber allem natürlichen Seins. MfG Dr. Pepper, und Der Öliaweföo fz Posted by Der Öliaweföo at 2:12 PM